Isade Marche
Isade Marche '''is a male Dogfolk. He is a member of the Rosethorn Thieves, joining since he was a puppy and currently being a notable member in such said group. He is 20 years old, learning Shadow Magick at only 10 years old. Appearance Isade is a 3-foot tall (from paw to head), 5-foot long (from head to tail) Jack Russell Terrier of the smooth-coated variety. He has black markings instead of the typical Brown. He also has various black spots on his skin. His markings are on the sides of his head and on his rear. He is actually a mixed-breed but has characteristics as the dog breed previously mentioned. He is in fact slightly larger than a normal Jack Russell. He has purple eyes that have the uniqueness to glow in the dark, but in a different way than a dog or cat's eyes. He also wears a dark purple cape that covers his body and also acts as a darkening hood. This cape has golden linings on some parts. He also wears a golden ring on his tail, and a gold belt tied to his neck where his Shadow quarterstaff is held under. Isade wears a black chain necklace that holds a shard of the Heart of Ia, however, he does not know such. Biography '''Childhood Isade was the firstborn of a pack of peaceful dogs working the agricultural land of his city. He had a younger sister whom he loved very much. They explored and helped their parents in their farm. Joining The Rosethorn His family was poor in the first place, until one of the Dogs that came to ask for Taxes to the family, had an accident before arriving to the farm. Isade was 8 years old when the event that changed his life occurred. A unknown, sneaky thief planted a trap on the old pooch. The poor doggy, a unusually large Schnauzer, was assaulted by the thief upon being lured by the hostile's brother used as bait. The Schnauzer realising the sibling was injured, reached to help him, only to be attacked by the thief. Isade's parents went to rescue the dog and chased the Thief and his "bait" away. The Schnauzer was very grateful with his rescue, and allowed Isade's family to not to pay taxes from that time forward. Taxes were, indeed, a thing that cut off their economy, as the Dogs' city was in a economical crisis at that time, therefore being quite high. Isade was then curious on who the thief was. He was present a bit away from the rescue. He then came to the same spot where the Schnauzer was attacked. In a matter of seconds, Isade's vision went black. The terrier woke up in a shadow temple, far away from the Dogs' city, in a place where he could not figure out at all. It was very cold and dark, apparently Luvalan territory. A group of thieves, whom Isade could not tell what they were, were around him. He was very hurt and could not move. He was tied to a pillar in a large room of the temple. He was going to be executed, or so he thought. And it wasn't just him, another two people were also hung up to the stakes by chains of iron. Isade had all his belongings stolen: his little bag of coins, the even smaller sack of unusual berries he kept to snack on, his necklace gifted by his grandmother, his clothes, and most importantly, a crystal he hid under such said clothes. The crystal was of utmost priority for him to protect. It was a gift from his father, a sacred family inheritance passed down by several generations. Seeing how he was soon to be killed, he silently begged for Deva and Cama with their respective prayers. But suddenly the thieves began to yell and scram from the temple. Isade had his eyes closed, but opened to see the enemies running away. A pair of creatures came, and freed Isade and the other two animals, a Naga and a Cat. Both looked like they also were completely young and innocent. The creatures (then later introduced to him as Jargan Bladestail and Elstice Nightstrike) were able to take back the stolen things. But one of them was intrigued by the Crystal that belonged to Isade. He was then given an offer, and so they did with the Naga and Cat. The strange creature gave him two options: To give them the crystal and be taken back home, or join them and keep the family relic. He was the last of the three to make the decision. The snake and feline quickly chose to be taken back home safely and for their most precious object to be kept by the creatures. But Isade refused to go back home and give up on his precious inheritance. Who knew the crystal would be so valuable. And so, Isade was adopted and grew to be a notable member of the Rosethorn Thieves as their Shadow mage. He now keeps his crystal dearly, tied to his chest, though he has yet to know that such is a magical shard of the Heart of Ia. Elstice was Isade's master for a while, serving as a mentor in the shadow arts. Later on, after becoming a powerful apprentice of Elstice, Isade decided to work on both Luvalan and Camalan bases. He then met and befriended Afisi Stormane that way. Personality Like his species in real-life earth, Isade is smart, quick, cunning, and loyal. Although his dark appearance says the contrary, he can be nice once he opens up to someone, but will generally act reserved and defensive until he finds himself in a safe atmosphere. He seems to be Asexual, but still carries the curiosity of ever having a romantic relationship. Magic, Abilties, & Powers Isade lacks physical power, but he is a fast runner and also a good jumper. He mostly attacks using his Shadow Magick taught by Elstice. Relationships Afisi Stormane Isade and Afisi are good friends, and have helped each other several times ever since Isade joined the Rosethorn Thieves, Afisi being notably older than him as well as more experienced. Afisi has some feelings for Isade, but due to his asexuality, she's not very sure yet. Category:Characters